1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer system implementation. More particularly, the invention relates to network computer system hardware that is mountable to a support structure and allows for fast access to the computer system hardware for servicing.
2. Background Art
Network computer systems are computer systems that include the use of one or more servers. These systems may also be referred to as server systems. several types of servers exists that may be used in a network system, including, but not limited to, file servers that are typically dedicated to storing information, network servers that manage traffic on a computer network, and print servers that manage one or more printers. Server systems typically also include other equipment, such as hard disk drives for memory storage, one or more display screens, and keyboards or other input devices.
The physical configuration of larger server systems becomes important because of the number of servers and other equipment included in the system. Such server systems may occupy large amounts of floor space and may create problems with the space availability in a home and/or offices where the server systems are located.
In recent years, computer system manufacturers have taken steps to reduce the overall system space requirements for server systems. Because of the desire for smaller, more compact systems, attempts have been made to decrease the size of servers and associated equipment while increasing storage capacity of peripheral drives so that fewer drives are required. However, the size and storage capacity of server system components is limited by current technology. Therefore, a number of server system components are often required for a server system and may occupy a considerable amount of floor space.
To reduce the amount of floor space occupied by server systems, computer system manufacturers now typically offer computer equipment that may be mounted in a system support structure, such as a rack, a cabinet, or the like. In general, a rack is a frame or structure to which computer system components may be mounted. Some racks have two vertical rails to which computer equipment is mounted. Other, more common racks have four vertical mounting rails, as shown, for example, in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a rack-mounted computer system 10 typically includes at least one computer system component 15 mounted to a rack 11. The rack includes a plurality of rack rails 11a and is generally referred to as having a front side 12 and a back side 13. The component 15 typically is inserted into and accessed from the front side 12 of the rack 11, and power and connection cables for the component 15 are typically arranged at the back side 13 of the rack 11. The component 15 typically includes brackets (not shown) with holes that extend from each side of the component 15 for mounting the component 15 to the rack 11. The component 15 is typically mounted to the rack 11 by inserting it between rack rails 11a and coupling the brackets to the rack rails 11a, such as by bolts, screws, or the like. The component 15 is typically mounted in the rack 11 with its long axis L1 perpendicular to the front side 12 and back side 13 of the rack 11.
Computer cabinets are enclosed frames that typically include doors and side panels that may or may not be removable. Many cabinets include additional features, such as connections for electrical power, cooling systems with fans and baffles, and electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) shielding to meet various system requirements and industry standards.
As shown in FIG. 2, one example of a cabinet-mounted computer system includes a cabinet 20 having computer system components 25 mounted therein. The cabinet 20 includes a rack structure (rack rails 28) surrounded by an enclosure, which includes a top panel 21, bottom panel (not shown), removable side panels 22, a back panel 29 and a front door 29a. The top panel 21 and/or a side panel 22 may be equipped with air vents 23 and 24 to allow for air circulation through the cabinet. Components 25, such as servers, are typically mounted in the cabinet 20 so that a long axis L2 of the component is perpendicular to a front side 26 and back side 29 of the cabinet 20.
Recently, some larger rack systems, such as 4 rack unit (RU) systems offered by Sun Microsystems, Inc. and Compaq Computer Corporation, have been mounted in racks and cabinets using sliding rail systems, which enable extension of a component in and out of the rack without requiring unscrewing and lifting of the component from the rack. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, rails slides 16 may be attached to the sides of the component 15 configured to slide in and out of corresponding rail brackets 17 attached to corresponding sides of the rack 11. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 2, slide brackets 27 may be attached to each side of the component 25 which are configured to mate with and slide along corresponding rail slides (not shown) fixably mounted inside the cabinet 20.
Components mounted in racks using sliding rail systems slide in and out of a rack or cabinet similar to the sliding of a desk drawer. In such systems, cables must be detached from the back of a component before the component can be slid a significant distance out of the rack.
Some sliding rail systems may include a safety catch or other structure to prevent the system from falling out of the rack or cabinet when extended from the rack. For example, as shown in FIG. 1a, a sliding rail system may include a catch 18 coupled to an end of the rail bracket 17 and having a portion extending therefrom adapted to engage in an orifice 19 on the rail slides 16 as the component 15 move into an extended position out of the rack 11. The catch 18 is typically configured to automatically disengage from the orifice 19 when the component 15 is moved back into the rack 11. To remove the component 15 from the rack 11, the catch 18 is manually disengaged from the orifice 19 to allow rail slides 16 to slide in a forward direction with respect to the rail bracket 17.
Although mounting server systems in racks or cabinets may greatly reduce the amount of floor space the systems occupy, it often results in increased service time when a component of a system requires servicing or replacing. For example, for a typical rack-mounted system bolted to a rack, servicing a system component requires, among other steps, (1) disconnecting any cables and the power supply attached to the back of the component, (2) disconnecting the component from the rack or cabinet, (3) removing the component from the rack or cabinet, and (4) finding a suitable surface to place the component on so it can be serviced.
Typically, disconnecting a component from the rack requires unscrewing a number of bolts connecting mounting brackets of the component to the rack rails. Removing a component from the rack typically requires sliding the component out the front of the rack. Also, to service a component, (5) the lid or cover of the component typically has to be removed, such as unscrewed and lifted, to expose the internal elements of the component so faulty items can be replaced or repaired.
After servicing, replacing a component back in a rack system typically requires (6) reattaching the lid of the component, (7) sliding the component back into position in the rack, (8) aligning mounting holes of the component with mounting holes of the rack, (9) securing the component to the rack, such as by replacing the screws or mounting bolts, and (10) reconnecting all of the cables that were disconnected from the component prior to servicing.
These pre-servicing and post-servicing operations, numbered above, often result in significant down time for a system during servicing. This down time may be further amplified in cases in which re-cabling errors are likely to occur, such as when servicing major components of a server system or when servicing a component in a larger server system. When re-cabling errors occur, the system typically must be analyzed to detect and correct the re-cabling errors. This can contribute to significant down time for a system, even when sliding rails are used to facilitate quicker access to a component of the system.
Particularly for many prior art rack and cabinet systems that have multiple components, the cables at the back of the system can frequently become tangled or accidentally pulled out when disconnecting a component of the system for servicing or replacing. One prior art method for reducing tangled cables involves bundling cables together. However, this method results in large cable bundles that can make servicing components and re-cabling more difficult. Bundling cables, in some cases, may result in one or more cables being accidentally disconnected from a component of the system when cables are disconnected from another component for servicing. This, in turn, can lead to increased re-cabling errors.
To avoid such problems, some systems may include a cable management system, such as a cable extender arm or tension reducer, to manage the cables at the back of the system so they do not tense or pull out when the system is slid out the front. Cable extender arms typically are spring loaded metal members that hold a length of cable and extend forward to release slack in the cable when the cable is pulled forward and retract back when tension on the cable is released.
Additionally, Rackable Systems(copyright) has recently introduced a compact system configuration that does not require lids for intermediate hardware components in a system grouped in a cluster. In this system, when clusters of components are used, the base of a component above may serve as a lid for the component below it. Although aspects of this system configuration may be adapted to simplify the removal and attachment of lids for a system during servicing, these systems still require disconnecting and reconnecting of the cables at the back of the system each time the system is accessed for servicing.
A mountable computer system structure that allows for convenient service access to the system and a reduction of disruption time and down time for the system during servicing is desired. Additionally, a mountable computer system which simplifies or reduces the pre-servicing and post-servicing steps required for servicing the system is also desired.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a computer system comprising a primary system structure and a cover. The cover is mountable to a support structure and adapted to support the primary system structure when inserted therein. The primary system structure comprises a circuit board having at least one electronic device disposed thereon and at least one connector coupled to the circuit board. The connector is adapted to mate with at least one cable attachable to the computer system. The cover is adapted to enable mating of the at least one cable with the at least one connector when the primary system structure is inserted in the cover. The cover and primary system structure are also adapted to enable translation of the primary system structure with respect to the cover when the primary system structure is inserted in the cover and at the at least one cable is connected to the primary system structure.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a method for mounting a computer system to a support structure. In one embodiment, the method includes mounting a cover to the support structure, which is adapted to support a primary system structure therein and adapted to enable connection of at least one cable to the primary system structure when it is inserted in the cover. The method also includes removably inserting the primary system structure into a fully inserted position in the cover and releasably locking the primary system structure in place in the fully inserted position in the cover. The method also includes connecting at least one cable attachable to the computer system to at least one connector disposed on the primary system structure through an opening in a backside of the cover. The cover and the at least one cable are adapted to enable translation of the at least one cable with the primary system structure when the primary system structure translates with respect to the cover.
In one aspect, the invention also relates to a method for conveniently accessing internal components of a computer system that includes a primary system structure having internal components and a cover attached to a support structure and supporting the primary system structure in an inserted position therein. In one or more embodiments, the method includes disengaging a releasable locking mechanism between the cover and the primary system structure inserted in the cover. The primary system structure having at least one connector coupled to at least one cable attachable to the computer system. The method also includes sliding the primary system structure from the inserted position in the cover to an extended position in the cover while maintaining the at least one cable attached thereto to enable access to the internal components of the computer system. The method further includes releasably locking the primary system structure in the cover in the extended position and accessing the internal components of the computer system disposed on the primary system structure.
In one or more embodiments, the method may further comprise releasably unlocking the primary system structure from the cover in the extended position; sliding the primary system structure from the extended position in the cover to the inserted position in the cover; and engaging the primary system structure in releasable locking engagement with the cover in the inserted position.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.